A Year of Junjou
by Annabelle0912
Summary: This story shows what it is like in our three couples lives throughout the year. Just romantic fluff mostly. Finally COMPLETE! Review if you want, or don't if you prefer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! **

**This is my very first fanfic on Junjou so please review! **

January: Airport

**Romantica **

Misaki looks up from his window, watching as the plane descends from the sky. _Usagi-San will be landing now._ He locks the door to the penthouse and walks to the subway. His lover is finally coming home from god only knows where for his newest book.

He smiles as he remembers what day it is, and climbs onto the train. Akihiko Usami could never even _suspect _what his younger lover has planned for when he lands.

Akihiko was looking over the bustling people and sighs, not seeing Misaki. He told him when his plane was landing, and yet knew Misaki might not come. But he had _hoped_ the boy would greet him. He was getting ready to pull out his phone to call Aikawa for a ride, or better yet his car, when something cought his eye. A greed-eyed boy was walking towards him, blushing madly, and holding a boquet of red roses.

"Misaki?" he hears himself ask.

The boy smiles and runs up the rest of the way to the tall man embracing him. "Welcome home, Usagi-San."

Akihiko smiles, hugging him back, and then feels a tug on his neck. He pulls back, knowing how much Misaki hates public displays of affection, only to feel warm lips meet his own.

At that moment a clock goes off, chiming midnight, and Misaki then whispers, "And happy new year..."

**This was my very first fanfic, so please please review! love you! (^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! **

**I do not know how to fix this story unless you review!**

February: Chocolate

**Egoist**

Hiroki walked into his apartment door after he no longer could stand Miyagi and his ranting about the brat. He knew Nowaki was home, so called out, "I'm back!"

Nowaki ran over and tackled the unsuspecting teacher, and smiled broadly. "Welcome home, Hiro-san."

"Nowaki," he sighed. "I'm not out of the entryway yet."

"But I missed Hiro-san," he pouted, looking childish.

Hiroki blushed and wrapped his arms around the younger male. "I had to go for only a few things, and wasn't even gone for an hour."

It was one of the rare days they both had off, and Hiroki needed to get his suitcase from his office. That alone took him a good 10 minutes using the subway, and then he had to endure Miyagi for half an hour. He was complaining on how he couldn't find a good present for his lover.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki suddenlu said, breaking Hiroki's reverie. "I got you something." He was smiling again, and they both got up. "It's something I thought you'd like."

Nowaki lead him to their bedroom and slowly opened the door. "I hope it's not too much Hiro-san," he said in Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki looked at the bed, and froze. A new Kindle Fire was sitting on the bed, and next to it was a boquet of red roses. And to add to everything, a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box.

"Nowaki... why did you get this?" he asked carefully.

Nowaki smiled and mumbled, "Because it's Valentine's Day, and I love my Hiro-san more than anything."

Hiroki gulped and turned to face his giant. "I-I l-love you t-too, Nowaki," he said blushing profusely. "And I don't hae anything for you. My mind misplaced the date."

Nowaki smiled seductively. "Then let's move your presents so I can have mine... you."

Now Hiroki was redder than the roses. "M'kay, but one thing first."

"Hm?"

He grabbed the chocolate and put one piece between Nowaki's teeth before he reached up and bit it, barely brushing his lips against him. The chocolate now in two pieces.

Nowaki smiled, moved closer before he pounced on the older male. "Hiro-san, I'm not sure if I can wait for the presents can move out of my way," he told him while Hiroki was under him, on the bed. "I believe I'm not done with you."

Needless to say, the couple knocked the items on the floor within minutes, with Nowaki more than happy to have decided on buying the chocolates.

**I know it's not the best, but the more reviews, the better they'll get! Next one will be terrorist!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! **

**Thank you for the reviews! They really do help!**

March: Surprise

**Terrorist**

Shinobu walked into the apartment he shared with Miyagi and smiled slightly. Today was a very special day for the youth, and Miyagi happened to be home for once. The older male seemed to be avoiding his lover and finally he would have to face him.

Shinobu walked over into the shared bedroom and froze. Then he blinked, wondering if he was seeing things. The bedding was white, with white rose petals on the spread, and more outstanding than anything, a white lacey maid's costume. He picked it up, unsure of what was going on in the thirty-five year old's mind, when said male walked into the room, smirking widely.

"I thought to get you something a little cute like you since it's a holiday. It took a bit of time, since I couldn't exactly tell you." He paused before he leaned against the smaller boy. "You should put it on already, Shinobu-chin."

He blushed deeply before turning and looking at Miyagi and smiling. "Anything for you, Miyagi."

Shinobu walked out of the room and to the bathroom. After what seemed like forever to Miyagi, the younger returned, wearing the lace adorned outfit and a bright embarrassed blush on his face. "Do I look ok?" he asked quietly.

Miyagi answered by scooping the boy up and putting him on the white bed, scattering the flower petals. He pressed his kmouth against Shinobu's and carressed the boy's flushing face. When he leaned up to allow him to breathe, he whispered, "You look more than ok, Shinobu." He paused carefully weighing his next words. "You look delectable, fresh, and absolutely lovely."

He then leaned down again and kissed the boy passionately, never forgetting how happy he was the first time he realized he loved him. Then, unexpectedly, Shinobu placed a hand on each side of the older man's hips, tugging slightly.

Indeed it was a filling White Day, and neither got much sleep that night, despite having classes the next day.

**So what'd you think? Sorry for the spelling not being right, or the grammer, but I'm still learning how to write this. Reviews = Cookies! And I love cookies. Thanks for reading!**

**Back to Romantica next month!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! **

April:Cleaning

**Romantica**

Misaki walked around the vast apartment, glaring at the mess his lover left behind. Manuscripts lie all around the living area, littering the floor and table and god only knows what else. He slowly cleans up the mess from the author when he is stopped at one of the papers catching his eye.

_Akihiko slowly reached his hands down Misaki's bare back, carressing the small mans-_

"Usagi-san!" he screams at the top of his lungs, not daring to finish. The sheet falls to the ground and he storms up to the older man's room, ignoring the warninng bells he'd developed living with the horny author. "Wake up and explain this garbage!" he yells, right when Akihiko sits up, and gives the glare the younger man met on his first day with the author.

"Is there a legitimate reason to wake me up after only _three hours_ of rest?" the man growls at him. Then realizing it's Misaki, he leans over, grabs the unsuspecting youth, and throws him on the bed, underneath his cool body. Before Misaki can process what happened, Akihiko pins his wrists above his head and stradles the boy, looking murderous to the untrained eye. But Misaki knows he's actually planning on pounding him into the matress until they both fall unconscious when the moon is high again.

"Baka! I was cleaning and noticed _somebody_ is still writing those BL things still."

Akihiko sighs before leaning fully on the small man, and pressing their lips together. "And why were you cleaning around the manuscripts after vowing never to do so again?" the author questions silkily, watching his young love squirm.

"I-I was... s-s-spring c-cl-cleaning," the boy admits, blushing.

A smile spreads across the olders face and he leans his whole body against his captive before whispering, "Then allow me to do some cleaning of my own... like wiping your mind a spotless white..."

Before a protest can be formed, Akihiko devours Misaki's lips and continues with the rest of the boys very being...

**OK, I'm super late on updating, but I am really really sorry. I'll make my next one worth the time you've had to wait. Egoist fans, I hope you don't try to find me if you don't like it... Reviews please! (reviews will give me a reason to update faster and make it juicy)**

**I LOVE MY READERS! **

*random fact- April seventh in america is no housework day-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! **

May: Nurturing

**Egoist**

Nowaki walked into the quiet apartment, tired but not enough to forget to take off his shoes first. He limped(there was no other way to describe it.) to the bedroom where his beloved lay in a peaceful sleep. His lover, best friend, and one and only, Hiro-san. Smiling he saw how the older man has become evermore wonderful through the years they've shared together. Did he still throw books at Nowaki? Yes, but not as often. Did he make snarky comments when upset or embarresed? Extremely so. But they were not as hurtful as in the beginning.

Hiroki knew Nowaki was watching him sleep. He could sense the tall man's presence and his eyes slowly opened. Nowaki was gazing at the professer with a sense of awe and admiration.

"Nowaki..." he began. "Are you going to stand there all night staring at me or actually climb into bed?" As saying this, Hiroki rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, showing a childlike side nobody saw, except his giant. _Nowaki's grown again... And he's also not bounding into me as much._

This bothered Hiroki, never willing to admit it, but he missed the energetic puppy-like Nowaki he met when he was still working six jobs, living in an empty apartment, and without a care in the world... like it was his own playground. But he also loved the current Nowaki, the one who could be so serious when dealing with children at the hospital, but also playing with them and making them a lot more comfortable.

Nowaki smiled his puppy smile and all but jumped into bed with his lover. He would never tell him, but Hiroki has loved and supported him for so long that he almost forgot how much Hiroki made him grow up. "Yes, Hiro-san." was his answer as he grabbed the startled man and pulled him into his chest, almost like he was a doll or stuffed animal.

They both fell asleep in their lovers arms, feeling the other was as attentive and nurturing as a young mother... neither one ready to face the consequences of saying that directly to the other.

**So... I have a lot of explaining to do about being this late and needing to catch up. Well, work, family, and only being a klutz and ditzy, I kept forgetting to post. Gomenasai! I'll hopefully be caught up by mid-July. Please review! (p.s. terrorist is next) **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

June:Dinner

Terrorist

Shinobu sighed as he worked on making food for Miyagi other than cabbage. He knew he hated the dish so he pulled out a cooking website and was following all directions for a chicken recipe. Sighing, Shinobu put the dish on the table, and smiled as he looked at the center of it.

Miyagi had bought flowers for the young man a few months back, and since then, every week, the flowers would be replaced with fresh ones. Sometimes Miyagi would get them, sometimes Shinobu. It was a small gesture showing that the older of the two cared.

After the table was set, the kitchen cleaned, and all side dishes were out, Shinobu looked at the door, waiting. It took less then ten seconds for the professor to open the door and waltz into the dining area. "Hey, Shinobu," he sighed, then stopped. Smelling the air he looked around for any sign of take out or someone else that could cook. "What's for dinner?" he asked, more confused than he was when speaking with Hiroki's violent doctor boyfriend.

"Chicken." Shinobu was blunt, but that was the usual. "Nothing caught on fire, and it's not take out. I actually cooked, using not even a trace of cabbage."

Miyagi looked at the food spread on the table, then dropped his suitcase. "And for dessert?" he questioned.

A smirk slowly made its way across the youngers face, not a cute one, but more ferral. "That would be up to you."

Miyagi pounced on the small male, kissing him deeply, and only released when he was smacked playfully on the chest. "Food first, dessert later," Shinobu warned his lover.

Needless to say Shinobu was dessert and Miyagi was very pleased by that fact.

Yeah, it sucked, but review anyways... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

July: Heat

Terrorist

Shinobu walked slowly next to Miyagi as they both strolled home after the summer classes both had to attend. Shinobu was simply out of boredom, Miyagi had to teach summer school, since nobody else in literature volunteered, so the dean appointed him. July heat made the two feel like steamed vegetables, Miyagi wearing a suit, Shinobu in his standard clothes for university.

When the pair arrived home, Shinobu heard something being mumbled by Miyagi but could not hear what.

"What was that?"

"I said it's hot." Miyagi groaned.

Shinobu sighed getting his shoes off and heading to the kitchen, towards the refrigerator where he put ice-pops in the freezer last night. Pulling out two at random he tossed one of the frozen treats at Miyagi and sighed. "And you complain I'm a whiny brat. Look old man, it's freaking July, it's gonna be hot outside." He was going to continue to rant but felt the older pressed against his back. Hands holding his ice-pop in one hand and scissors in the other, froze as warm breath tickled down his neck.

"Shinobu-Chin, I am aware it's hot. It's hot all around the world right now in the northern hemisphere."

"And appearantly in your pants too." Shinobu mumbled quietly, then ran dropping his scissors as he heard Miyagi hiss.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi yelled chasing the youth around the apartment until he finally cornered him in the bedroom. Shinobu put his ice-pop in his mouth sucking up the melted juices and yelped as the older pounced on him, tackling him to the bed, ice pops forgotten.

Sorry I've been so behind lately. No excuses can be posted and I'll get in the writing again soon. My stories are probably really OOC but I can't fix anything until I hear from you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

Auguest: Swimming

Romantica

"Usagi-San, it's not that bad," Misaki sighed as the two walked to the public pool. Well, Misaki walked while Akihiko sulked.

"I'm not going in. I'll just watch you, and sit with the bag." Akihiko may not seem it, especially if you knew him personally, but he hated being in public settings. Especially where everyone was going to be right next to each other all the time. "I would prefer to see you have fun anyways."

Misaki rolled his eyes, seeing through this very easily. He was probably the only person who could pick up that his boyfriend hated public outings. Yes he did book signings, was a nobleman's son, and did perfectly well in socialites parties, but he hated them. "I'm not gonna give in, Usagi-San. You promised that you would swim so you're going in. If I have to drag you or push you in, I will."

"Tempting," he mused as the smaller boy glared ahead. "And how are you going to _force _me to get in, Misaki?"

They reached the pool, and set all their items down, both already in swimming trunks. Misaki smirked as an idea formed. Yeah, he'd probably regret it, but it would definitely get the stubborn man in the water.

As Akihiko was getting ready to settle down in a chair and read, Misaki pulled him by his arms up and hugged him tihgtly. He leaned his face up and pulled Akihiko down to kiss him, slowly walking backwards, the older man following.

SPLASH! Akihiko blinked as he registered he was in the water and Misaki was out, standing and laughing at him. "That expression just now was priceless!" he said when he calmed down. Akihiko glared, like a child, and grabbed his young lover by the waist, pulling him away from the edge, before throwing him under the water.

Misaki spluttered as he swam up, then splashed the author with water laughing as they both got soaked.

I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I had a ton of school things and family issues and it kept growing. I really really needed to update this. Please review, I'll give you the rest of the chappies soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

September: Curiosity

**Egoist**

Hiroki walked in the door, and paused at Nowaki not greeting him in some way or another. The man usually was plotting something if he did not bound to Hiroki, so he sighed and took his shoes off. Walking to the living room, he spotted his lovers handwriting on a small piece of paper, taped to a door.

"Hiro-san, please do not enter the spare bedroom until I get home from work tonight. –Nowaki"

He sighed again and proceeded to wonder what on earth the doctor was thinking, telling him not to enter the other room. They didn't even use it for anything. The last time they used it was for when Hiroki's parents visited town.

He sat down and flicked on the TV, not really paying attention to the program. "_What could he possibly be hiding from me?__"_was playing through his mind constantly. "Probably something weird, or perverted," he mumbled to himself.

After watching mindless TV for hours, at least trying to, Hiroki finally got fed up and stalked to the door to the spare bedroom and grabbed the doorknob. Feeling like a child about to be caught doing something he shouldn't, he slowly opened the door and blinked. There, where his random books would usually be, was a little white fluff ball, with cat toys and food in the room, scattered. It had deep blue eyes, and was looking at Hiroki like he was Satan himself for disturbing the nap it fell into.

"Hiro-san, I'm home," was hollered down the hall, and Hiroki ran to greet Nowaki, pretending he didn't peek. He met the giant in the kitchen, and smiled shyly.

"What was in the other bedroom?" he asked innocently.

Nowaki looked down in surprise, then smirked, meeting his boyfriends eyes. "You peeked, didn't you?"

Hiroki balked. "I did not!" he shouted, angrily. His arms crossed his chest defensively. "Why do you think that?"

Nowaki leaned down to the ground, and came back up with the white fluff ball of a kitten in his hands. "She couldn't possibly open the door herself, could she?" Nowaki asked innocently enough, despite the huge Cheshire grin on his face.

Hiroki froze. He didn't close the door! Blushing like mad, he mumbled, "I was curious and you took so long."

"Well, she was going to be a present for you, for us being together for ten years today." Nowaki smiled before continuing. "Do you like her?"

Hiroki thought about the day, and realized it was ten years to the date when he and Nowaki started officially dating. And knowing he wouldn't get anything fancy, since Hiroki would hate it, he got a kitten, that wouldn't make much noise, and would not require frequent outings for "potty breaks."

"What's her name?" he mumbled, red-faced at the thought his love put into this.

Nowaki smiled sweetly and scratched the kitten's ears before setting her in Hiroki's hands. "I was thinking of naming her 'Novella' since you like literature, and she's cute and little, like a little novel. Just like a novella."

"Sounds cheesy," Hiroki muttered, smiling at the name. It was really cute, and Nowaki obviously thought about this for a while. "I-I like it," he stammered, trying to hide how he really felt.

As he set Novella down, she scampered away from the men's feet and onto Hiroki's laptop, then lied down and fell into a quick nap.

"And just like her name, she gets in the way of your work, ne Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, hugging him.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." Hiroki hugged his love of ten years and buried his face in his shoulder. "I need you to warm me up for now."

**Crap ending but I don't care. This was just to be sweet and cute. Good thing he liked the cat. (p.s. I would totally name my cat that since nobody would really understand that here.) I am trying to get this finished, but I need input peoples. I have and will read all comments. Cookies for ideas! **

** Peace, Annabelle**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

October: Candy

**Terrorist**

Shinobu sighed for the umpteenth time that evening in the small apartment he and Miyagi were staying in. His father had allowed him to study abroad again, as long as Miyagi came with him. Apparently in the United States, every year on the last day of October people allowed children to go door to door and ask for candy. Miyagi was allowing the kids who lived in the apartment complex to come get free candy from them.

He really hated this night so far. Miyagi was even wearing a costume! If he had his way with it, the man would be in less than he was in, a cloak with some type of knock off suit under it. He was wearing fake fangs on his canines too.

As the last of the kids left the final group, Shinobu got up, no longer able to stand how much his night was being interrupted. He got his shoes on and grabbed a jacket and set of car keys before going to the parking lot and driving off. Passing a street that had a banner on it claiming "Haunted House Up Ahead" he sighed and pulled up to it and looked closer. It was obviously something a group of teens that were horror fans put together. He parked and went to the location and waited to be told to go through. It was set up in the yard of a home and an empty lot next to it.

It had a maze quality to it, easy for him to handle, and hay bales set up in various places. He got to a part where there was nothing but strobe lights and random bales in the way and costumed people jumping out to scare people. He looked ahead and noticed a small kid, maybe four or so, from the apartment across the hall. She was standing alone and someone costumed was trying to coax her to go with him.

They person wasn't part of the crew, everyone had on horror costumes. This guy was dressed as a Viking or something like one. Shinobu walked up and looked, seeing if it was her family. The parents divorced so her dad picked her up every other weekend and brought her back after Sunday evening. He knew immediately it wasn't the case, and scooped her up as the man went to grab her, without even thinking.

"Mister Shin!" she yelled in surprise. He recalled her name was Nicole.

"Nicole, where's your Mom?" he asked, eying the man, walking past him.

"I don't know," she cried softly. So she got lost and separated. Great.

He walked out of the place and finally found her mom, telling her what happened. She thanked him, gratefully, and explained her car broke down, so she was on the phone and couldn't hear so walked off. Forever believing her as a ditz, he gave her and the child a ride home, and telling a rather oddly excited Miyagi the story of an almost kidnapping.

Miyagi game him Halloween "Treat" late that night, once no more trick-or-treaters were there.

**This was freaking impossible to write! I almost had the child kidnapped I had such writers block!**

**As compensation to me being over a year late I guess, you can all PM about stories you want, complaints, etc. and I will reply to all that are there. Just to let you know though, I have been busy with med class. **

**Review if you want to poke me with something (bendy straw up to poisonous needles) and I will read all.**

**Annabelle.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**November: Warmth**

**Romantica**

Misaki wrapped the thin scarf over his frame as he walked into the streets that day. Just his luck the weather started getting cold when he had no way to get a new coat. He and Usagi had gotten into it again about the whole "dating but not going to act like he even cares" ordeal and then Misaki was an idiot and wouldn't accept a ride to class. He could always ask about a new one but that made him sound pathetic.

Akihiko sighed, inhaling as he took another drag off the cigarette that was commonly called "cancer stick" by his feisty lover. It hurt the man that the younger wouldn't allow him to spoil him a little, and as he looked at the clock for the billionth time, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the large window, bits of white fluff started to drift slowly onto the city laid out before him. shuddering and knowing Misaki would be out of class in about ten minutes, he grabbed his coat and an afghan from the closet and bolted out the door, keys in hand.

Misaki groaned as everyone seemed so cheerful for the snowfall. But then again they didn't have to walk in it. As he started walking to the edge of the campus, he thought he would die on the spot in relief. There sat the fancy foreign sports car that seemed to always show up at the right moment. A man with silver hair leaned against it and smoked peacefully, waiting for his love's arrival.

Akihiko smiled as Misaki slid in, not even bothering to put up a fight in the freezing weather. Shuddering at the sudden warmth, Misaki put his hands right next to the heater for the car when he felt something warm and heavy land on him. A blanket. Looking at the driver, he smiled, curling into the warmth and silently thanked the man who always helped him, even when he was too stubborn to ask.

**Yes, it's fluff, but I frankly don't care. it's cute so XP. Anywho... Review and i'll be working on the last chappie.**

**Annabelle.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**December: Warmth**

**Egoist**

Hiroki shuddered as the cold permeated the warm confines within his blanket coccoon as his lover crawled into bed with him. Nowaki was insane, to Hiroki at least, to be wearing nothing but boxers to sleep in. Hiroki was wearing flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt and fluffy socks. Sort of immasculine, but worth the comfort and warmth.

Nowaki felt his older lover shiver at the cold and wrapped his still warm arms around the man, smiling as he relaxed into the familiar heat and touch.

"Nowaki," Hiroki began. "Why are you so warm, even though it's snowing?"

The larger man smiled down at him and answered. "Because the thought of being with my Hiro-san makes me so happy that my heart races."

With a large blush on his part, and a larger smile on the others, Hiroki curled closer to his beloved, satisfied for once with the corny lines that escaped the man's mouth. "Sappy, romantic, oaf," he grumbled, pulling the blanket to his chin, about part way up Nowaki's chest.

Nowaki just smiled, taking it as the compliment it was meant to be, in his lover's own special way, and nuzzled the back of his neck as the two fell asleep together, as the first snow fell outside, warm and content with the world.

**Finished! So this took forever and a half, but I am FREEEEE! Reviews would be good, but I don't even care really anymore. I'll eat the cookies that were equal to reviews anyways. XP Well, let me know how this sort of feels rushed ending is if you decide I need to know. I'll be working on the other thingy for awhile before long, and might do a few one-shots on my current favorite couples. (TMI and DN)**

**Annabelle.**


End file.
